


Broken Promise

by JustcallmeToad



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeToad/pseuds/JustcallmeToad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori convinces his senpai to sit down and watch a movie with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nitori stood in front of the mirror, checking to make sure everything looked okay for about the thousandth time since Rin had walked out the door. It felt like any blemish could mess everything up. Walking out of their shared bathroom, he stopped in front of the TV to make sure the DVD player was all set up and ready to go. If it wasn't ready to play when Rin got back, he might get impatient and not want to watch the movie at all. These were the kinds of things Aiichirou worried about.

Walking to the dormitory kitchen, the small boy passed by a window and silently thanked whatever god there was for the rainy day. Because of it, he'd been able to convince Rin to watch a movie with him when he got back from visiting his parents. Grabbing all the good snacks he could think of, he carried them back to their room on a tray and set them up to look nice. Rin would be back any minute now, he was sure of it.

Not wanting it to look like he was waiting for Rin, Nitori grabbed a book and climbed up into his bed. He wasn't sure what book it was, but it didn't really matter since it was only a matter of minutes before his precious senpai came home. It turned out he had grabbed the manual they used to build their entertainment center. 

After a couple of pages, his eyes were feeling drowsy. He put the book down and closed his eyes. He could rest for just a minute before Rin got home.

Rin walked through the door a couple hours later. While he was in town, he'd taken time to visit the iwatobi guys. "I'm back, Nitor-" Goddamnit. He'd forgotten all about his arrangements with the younger boy. "Ai." He sighed his roommate's name, the kid really needed to find someone else to worship. 

He went over to the top bunk and ran his hand through Nitori's hair, even he had to admit the kid looked pretty cute while asleep. "Matsouka senpai.." Nitori breathed out, opening his eyes a bit before shutting them and falling back to sleep. 

Rin sighed again, he'd have to figure out a way to make it up. For now, he quietly cleaned up the carefully prepared snacks and got ready for bed himself. He'd figure it out tomorrow.


	2. Making it up to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin told himself he'd make it up to the kid.

"Matsuoka senpaii~! Morning time.", Nitori attempted to wake Rin up in the way he did everyday. 

He received the growl in response like he did every day. He was surprised to hear it say something new though. "We're not going to classes today, Nitori, go back to sleep." 

"S-senpai, what do you mean?" 'We'? As in the both of them?

At this the older boy put a pillow over his head, frustrated with his directions being questioned. "Go back to sleep, Ai."

Nitori's eyes lit up at the use of his newly acquired nickname, "y-yes Matsuoka senpai!" He gave in hesitantly before crawling back up to his bed. He had no idea what Rin had planned but knowing his roommate, he knew he'd have to wait until a more agreeable hour before he'd find out.

Even though Nitori wasn't sure he'd be able to fall back asleep, he found himself yawning and his head getting cloudy after only ten minutes. Waking up to the smell of popcorn, he sat up to check the time before remembering he'd been convinced to skip.

"Ah, you're awake." Rin's deep voice rang throughout the room. The older boy was standing at their table putting the finishing touches on two sandwiches before putting them on plates and carrying them over to his bed. "I'm going to put the movie on. Do you want to come down here and sit with me?" 

"Yeah.." For once Aiichirou was stuck for words. What was happening here? He didn't understand what was happening but he desperately hoped it wasn't a trick. People acting uncharacteristically nice to lull him into a false sense of security was something he knew a bit too well. 

Swinging down to the bottom bunk and taking a seat next to Rin, he gratefully accepted the sandwich being offered to him. He looked up into his roommates eyes, "Thank you, Matsuoka senpai but..what is this?"

"Ham and cheese," the older boy answered though he knew thats not what Nitori meant. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a chapter 3. I don't really know yet.


	3. It was no big deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A move is made, an agreement is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter probably

As much as he tried to focus on the movie, the young boy was finding it hard to manage. He needed to hear his senpai talk to him but after the question he'd asked, conversation had been traded for food and then for watching the movie. 

Perhaps Rin was trying to make up for missing their movie watching day last weekend? It wasn't a big deal, really. The older boy had gone through the trouble anyways though. He really had gotten softer after making up with the Iwatobi guys.

The act of kindness made Nitori feel so warm, his fondness for his roommate growing ever stronger. He thought maybe if he touched Rin, he'd be able to feel the warmness too. Aiichirou desperately wanted that to happen, even if it was accidental. 

He looked at Rin who was sitting with his arms supporting him, eyes centered on the screen in front of them. Nitori figured it was now or never to take the leap of courage, he had to show Rin how warm he felt. That thought in mind, he placed his hand on top of the other's. The physical part was done. 

Mentally, there was no way he could be so brave. And so after placing his hand on Rin's, he trained his eyes on the screen. Even when he saw the older boy turn his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye. 

The red head, surprised to feel it covered by another's, turned his head to look at his hand and then at Nitori who was still watching the movie. His eyebrows creased as he pondered how to address the situation. He never thought the small boy was the type to 'make a move' on people.

"Nitori." He paused, the kid didn't even look at him. "I told you not to make a big deal out of this." Still nothing. He had to take a different approach. "Ai...This isn't a date." Rin was still mastering the art of being gentle with the boy. 

Everything warm turned sour. "I-I- I knew that, Matsuoka senpai! I was just.." He didn't know how to end that. He wondered now, thinking clearly, what did he think he was going to achieve by 'showing rin how warm he felt'? It dawned on him now that it was just a dumb crush, he couldn't have honestly thought it'd work.

Nitori quieted himself, realizing for once that a long winded explanation wouldn't do him any good in this situation. "I understand, senpai. You like Nanase san right?" He did his best to give a small smile, "You go for it, dude." He looked down and spoke quietly now, "but umm Matsuoka senpai, if you ever wanna try anything or um s-something like that i'm here y'know and I'd be totally cool with that! Anytime, really, senpai!"

The red head was trying his best to be sensitive for the younger boy and not burst out laughing, "Yeah, I got it, Nitori. If you're the person I'm looking for, you're the first person I'll go to." The kid really needed to find someone else to worship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fanfic, I hope its okay!


End file.
